Glamorous
Glamorous es una canción de Fergie, en colaboración con Ludacris, que puede ser escuchada en la radio Non Stop Pop FM en Grand Theft Auto V. Letra Are you ready? (If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home) You say (If you ain't got no money, take your broke ass home) G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S puente: We flying first class up in the sky Pop the champagne Living the life in the fast lane I won't change By the glamorous Oh, the flossy, flossy (Are you ready?) coro: 2x The glamorous The glamorous, glamorous (The glamorous life) By the glamorous Oh, the flossy, flossy Wear them gold and diamonds rings All them things don't mean a thing Chaperones and limousines Shopping for expensive things I be on the movie screens Magazines and bougie scenes I'm not clean, I'm not pristine I'm no queen, I'm no machine I still go to taco bell Drivethrough, raw as hell I don't care, I'm still real no matter how many records I sell After the show or after the grammys I like to go cool out with the family Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang And now I'm in... puente: First class up in the sky Pop the champagne Living the life in the fast lane And I won't change By the glamorous Oh, the flossy, flossy coro: 2x The glamorous The glamorous, glamorous (The glamorous life) By the glamorous Oh, the flossy, flossy Ludacris: I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams You deserve nothing but all the finer things Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce to support your shoe fetish Lifestyles so rich and famous Robin Leach will get jealous Half a million for the stones Taking trips from here to Rome So if you ain't got no money take your broke ass home G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S puente: We flying first class up in the sky Pop the champagne Living the life in the fast lane And I won't change By the glamorous, oh The flossy flossy coro: 2x The glamorous The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life) By the glamorous, oh The flossy flossy puente: We flying first class up in the sky Pop the champagne Living the life in the fast lane And I won't change By the glamorous, oh The flossy flossy puente: 2x The glamorous The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life) By the glamorous, oh The flossy flossy I got problems up to here I got people in my ear Telling me these crazy things that I don't want to know (fuck y'all) I've got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank all the fans I'd like to thank Thank you really though 'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope Damn, It's been a long road And the industry is cold I'm glad my daddy told me so He let his daugther know (If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) My daddy told me so (If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) He let his daughter know (If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) My daddy told me so (If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home) He let his daughter know Video thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Canciones de Non Stop Pop FM